My first visit at the guardians of the galaxy mission breakout
As I heard that the Tower of Terror was going to get a replacement in Disney's California Adventure, I was devastated. It was hard to accept such a big change from my favorite ride in the park, but maybe it has a chance to be better somehow. I watched the full movie series of Guardians of the Galaxy, but I wasn't as impressed as I hoped. It was a mix of Star Wars, Star Trek and all of the space movies; it was real weird. My youngest child asked for a vacation at Disneyland and I happily bought tickets for two and a 5-star hotel just to make things more entertaining and luxurious. We also had the chance to try the newest Mission Breakout ride with a private tour. I of course accepted it for my son's joy. We went to Disney the 26th of May, 2017, and we started with the California Adventure park. My son was a hardcore fan of the Guardians of the Galaxy so we waited near the ride for our tourist. Five other people were waiting, and a few minutes later James Gunn himself came to the ride and instructed us to follow him for the tour. The inside of the building was very well-decorated and it had lots of references to the Marvel universe. James talked about each and every one of them. The large screen in front of us started playing a live-action segment of the Collector in a dark office. No backgrounds seemed to have been edited in; it was definitely lacking some editing. The Collector walked towards the camera while saying, Welcome to my magnificent museum of universes! I am the Collector and I own many items and beings from many universes and planets. Then the background showed up. It was being illuminated by lights on the roof. The collector turned around the main lobby's table. And you've been invited as vip guests to view my newest collection, which is the guardians of the galaxy. The camera changed views and showed the guardians stuck into individual cells, but it was awkward as they were silent. Only Rocket seemed to move. He seemed to be trying to contact us with body language. He seemed to be telling us to leave as the collector described each guardian. Then the camera returned to the Collector. They are very interesting specimens and I enjoy researching them and watching them survive. You will be granted access to my private office. Just look into the scanner and you will be granted access to it. See you there. The video stopped and we moved to the collector's office. We stared into the scanner and entered. His office was filled with more references and a desk with a TV on it. James Gunn once again told us more info on the references and decorations, and then the last video commenced. It was about the Collector in his office, sitting on his desk. You are one step closer to meeting the Guardians. Don't forget to check every single item and being on your way to them. The TV froze. Rocket rose behind the screen and he said, You should leave! The collector isn't trustworthy. I tried to warn you. He will make you a part of his collection if you proceed to the elevators. I think this is the point of no return. OK, then, I'll help you out of this by controlling your elevators out of there and also help out my gang. NOW MOVE IT! The Rocket animatronic crouched into a vent and he stole Peter's Walkman. We proceeded into the boiler room and entered an elevator. The cast member seemed terrified and he once again told us to leave, but we did not listen. James Gunn came in our elevator. He started apologizing for the weird behavior of staff and said that he would talk to them after the tour. The elevator went backwards and Rocket's shadow jumped on the roof of the elevator. We started falling and rising at fast speeds. The videos that were displayed showed the Guardians dying one after the other; they were losing. Rocket decided to jump off the elevator and escaped without saving us out of regret and spite. And that was when the worst happened- the elevator came to a complete stop and the effects were turned off. We were stuck in the elevator. We expected a warning that the ride crashed, but it never came. As time passed I started having hallucinations. Once I thought I heard someone walk on the roof of the elevator, but turns out that I wasn't the only one as everyone started to look up. We all saw someone's face staring at us from the roof. We panicked and tried to open the doors of the elevator to the emergency exit, but it was useless. The doors would not open, so we remained seated while still hearing whispers and noises from all over the place. The emergency exit door opened and there stood a large man that seemed larger then the average adult. It had to duck to get off the door. The man seemed to have been electrocuted and was missing an eye from its socket. We stared at it in shock as he showed the neverending feeling of hatred. The elevator started falling again, but nothing was able to stop it. We fell to the last floor. I was able to survive, but my child died from getting crushed. I miraculously survived with James Gunn. This was my worst vacation. I told Disney about the whole incident and they took the decision to change the storyline and search for whoever caused this whole death trap. We should have listened to the warnings. Category:Good tails doll Category:Horror stories